My Cousins A Mobster
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Not only does Nami have to deal with senior year and bullies, thanks to her submissive Dad, she has to change and train a heir to the Mafia to act like a regular teen so he doesn't get killed before his time to shine. But what happens when she falls in love with the idiot? Will she risk her life to be with Luffy? Or keep him in the fake 'cousin' zone? Pairings undecided, you choose


**Okay my children—or soon to become my children—this is my first OP story and I do hope you enjoy chapter one. I was looking through my stories and realized I didn't have a OP story yet. *Slaps self* please review and tell me what you think. Also, pairings are undecided so you can choose what you want. NaLu, SanNa whatever its called-ill do it depending on the votes. ;)**

* * *

"No." This wasn't right. Why is it that she has to be involved with all of this mess? Why is it that she had to be the daughter to a man that could never say no? Why is it that she has to live in the same house with a son of a mobster?

Genzo frowned and tried his best to ovoid eye contact with his pride and joy. "You don't get it Nami," he spoke softly while glancing behind him to make sure that he and Nami were safely alone in her room, away from all the eavesdroppers. They both sat still on her small twin sized bed. "His fathers a good friend of mine-"

"That doesn't mean he should just drop off his kid at our house!" Nami interrupted while standing up from her sitting position on her bed. "Why here? Why not with some other friends or something?" Why can't you object!

"Because the other gangs will know he's there. Dragons enemies don't even know I exist, so this is the ideal place for a hiding place for the heir to the Mafia." Nami's face could not be read. She showed no emotion. Her face was blank but deep inside she was overfilled with pure and deadly anger. Does he know how dangerous it is to hoard a mobster? Especially one that's going to be searched for all over the place!

Not only was Nami pissed, she was confused. Why's should they help a mobster? Their criminals! Their killers! They destroy your treasure without a second thought and could murder your entire family if you annoyed them. Their—

"Monsters!" She shouted, making Genzo jump at the sudden loudness of her voice. "Now Nami don't go saying that because-"

"Dad, they kill to get what they want. Their no better than evil monsters." She balled her small and fragile hands into fists while turning her gaze away from Genzo to her bedroom window. Parked in their cozy homes driveway was a dark black limo. Nami could see packed bags being pulled from the trunk and into her front door.

"I don't care about your opinion Nam," Genzo spoke sternly and stood up himself. He wasn't that taller than Nami, but still, he looked down on her, showing authority. "You can bitch and moan all you want but the kids staying here for a month or two and that's final." Nami was taken aback by her fathers choice of words. He must be really mad to say a 'Bad word' right in front of her. Sure she's seventeen but he always tried to replace the swears with something else. Yup, he must be pretty mad.

"Now come down stairs so you can get the whole picture on what's happening."

"Fine." Was that all she could say? Fine I'll allow an offspring of a bad guy into our nice home? Fine I'll give in to this but just because I have to?

Nami pulled back a long orange lock of hair behind her ear while walking down the stairs. She was directly behind Genzo so when he stopped out of the blue she bumped into his shoulder. Muttering under her breath she rubbed her abused feature. But before she could say anything, Genzo moved aside and Nami was greeted with a view of six very intimidating men. The one in the middle with the tattoos on the left side of his face the most.

Nami took a big gulp. These guys looked like they knew 20 different ways to kill you with a toothpick. Genzo however, looked un-phased by the huge men in the doorway. "Dragon," Genzo greeted with a blank face. "Genzo," the other the same. A lingering feeling of awkwardness floated in the air and Nami mustered up all her strength to take a deep breath. She practically screamed when Genzo and Dragon started laughing their asses off and hugged one another.

"Long-time-no-see friend of mine!" Dragon shouted while draping and arm across Genzo's shoulder. "It's only been three years buddy o'pal." Nami sweat-dropped. Well this was weird. "Boss," one of the bodyguards dared to speak. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck. "We're on a schedule." He reminded. Dragon groaned while rolling his eyes. "Yes Genzo," Dragon now spoke seriously. "As you know," he started while shamelessly offering himself a seat at the dining room table. The guards still stood while only Genzo and Dragon sat. Nami stood right beside her father.

She could talk about them so freely to her dad but not now. She wouldn't dare even think about what she said in front of them now. Not in front of the boss!

"My son is next in line for the Mafia–these bones won't hold for long-so I need you to watch him for a while." Genzo nodded. Dragon shifted his gaze to Nami. The girl froze. His stare was as cold as ice. She could actually feel cold at that very moment.

"Girl," he spoke to her with attempt of niceness. "My son has been train and hidden all his life. It would mean a lot to me if you could show him the ropes. How to per say, act like you do." Suddenly his look became hard. "And no matter what," Dragons voice slightly became higher. "Don't tell anyone-give any information about him being the heir to anyone, at all."

Nami didn't know why she nodded. Was it because his look could kill? She wasn't involved with all of this! She was just going to ignore the boy until he left. How old was he anyway? 25? 30?

* * *

Luffy did a heavy sigh as he hugged his big brother. This was stupid. Why did he have to be put in this little fake-me-out witness protection program with a couple of nobody's? He didn't get it. Did his father not think he could take care of himself? No, Dragon must think he's weak. Weak enough to let even weaker people watch him.

"It's not that bad Luffy," Ace tried to reassure his little bro. "Besides," he started to frown, thankful that Luffy couldn't see his face. "You'll be safer here."

"No I won't." Luffy pouted while yanking himself away from the embrace. Ace rolled his eyes while turning his head away to hide his small smirk. Luffy had a tough front in front of people he didn't know. But the ones he grew up with saw how childish he really is. "Don't be a stubborn idiot!" Ace muttered while softly punching his brother upside the head. Luffy whined and rubbed his skull. A small smirk formed on both of their faces.

"Im gonna be so bored without you and Sabo around." Ace nodded. "It's going to be much quieter without you. Not so much of a bad thing." He whispered under his breath. Luffy glared while leaping onto Ace's back. "Asshole!" The two started to laugh loudly.

But alas, the laughter had to stop once the familiar serious voice shouted out his youngest name. "Luffy," Dragon called.

Luffy quickly got off of his brother and stood up strait. He gave one last look at his older brother before walking into the house and not turning back. Ace growled while crossing his arms. "Old man always has to ruin my fun."

Luffy walked into the small house and looked around with his eyes. There was a staircase leading to the second floor and on the left side of it was a hallway. On his right was a T.V room and on his left is the dining area. That was were his 'Daddy' was. Along with his unneeded bodyguards, an old man, and a chick about his age. Luffy took a minute to remember his surroundings before walking and standing beside his father silently.

Dragon smiled at his sons character. He pointed a thumb to Luffy and stared a the old man and the girl with long orange hair. "Genzo, Nami," Luffy made a mental note and memorized the names. "This is my child, Luffy. Of course your not allowed to use his real name with other people, otherwise this would all go to waste," Luffy stiffened. He hated it when his father left out information. It was practically throwing a kid who can't swim into the middle of the ocean and saying 'survive.'

"Nami,"Genzo turned around to face his daughter. "How about you go and show Luffy around while the adults have a talk?" Genzo thought that whatever conversation that was going to be continued, better not be heard by young ears. Nami would have snapped and rebuke him for leaving her out of the category of adult but decided that this wasn't the time.

All eyes were on her as she walked beside the table toward the boy who stared down at the floor. The clacking of her boots was the only sound given.

She stood next to Luffy waiting for him to move but he didn't budge. "Luffy," Dragon spoke without looking at his child. "Follow her." Like he said the magic words, Luffy stood tall and looked to Nami for further instructions. Nami blushed at his stare. It wasn't a cold stare–like a death stare, but a looking stare. She couldn't explain it. It was like he was asking her silently for something. It was odd. She had already thought up a picture of how Dragons son would look. Tall and huge with steroidized muscles and tattoos all over the place. But to actually see a cute kid about her age, it was kinda nerve racking. He actually seemed…normal.

No. She shook her head from the thought. This had to be an act. He was a mobster. A monster. She could bet he's already killed millions of lives.

"Here's the bathroom." She spoke monotonically. Luffy stared at the door, boring his eyes into the frame and handle, like he was trying to catch every detail about it. Nami almost felt weirded out but thought about how they trained him. How he must have had to remember all the gangs names and different ways to hide a body. She shivered at the thought.

"Upstairs is my and Genzo's room, along with the other bathroom. You already know we're the dining room is and the kitchen is behind that door in the dining room." She walked to the end of the hall and pointed to the room with a nice and cozy ebony couch. There was a glass coffee table over the huge white fluffy rug and a flat screen T.V. "That's the T.V room-entertainment center- whatever you want to call it." She just wanted to get this over and done with. He was like her shadow! A lost puppy!

Nami blushed at her foolish thoughts. He's the opposite of a puppy! She had to keep reminding herself that he's a son to a killer. He's a killer!

"And that's the guest room. Where you'll be sleeping until this whole thing clears out." Luffy nodded. Nami surpassed the urge to sigh in relief. The kids like a zombie! Not talking through the entire tour? No comments about the nice house? Either he's unable to speak, or he's a shy jerk.

"You can go to your room if you want," Nami mentally slapped herself for saying 'your room' instead of the 'guest room.' What a way to show whose house this really is. Luffy gave a respectful bow before trotting off into the guest room. Nami let out a deep breath. Why was she holding it? And for how long? All she knows is, this is going to be a long month.

* * *

Luffy closed the door behind him and leaned against it. After hearing the click of the lock he slid down into a sitting position. He rested his arms on his knees while staring at the room he was forced to sleep in for the next hell of a month.

The walls were a plane baby blue color with a few canvases here and there of scenery. As much as he loves art, he wasn't in the mood to be gazing over anything. The small twin bed had an eggshell white blanket over it with a worn-out pillow. He had one window that had him facing a gorgeous brick wall with no shades.

How would he survive? He could already tell the girl Nami doesn't like him. After all, who wouldn't? She must think he's a trouble maker. And what about the old guy Genzo? He couldn't even be in the same room as him! That's why he had Nami send him away on that stupid tour.

Luffy groaned. He was going to have to act differently, talk differently, look differently, and for what? To be safe from stupid people that want to kill him and take his place. Really, he could take care of himself. He's not five anymore! He doesn't need a bodyguard!

And another thing is that he's going to have to be separated from his family. He might fear his Dad but his brother Ace and best friend Sabo? He can't even call them to say hi! "Your call could be traced." His father had said.

So what?

Luffy stood up and walked over to his new-to-him but old bed. Right when he collapsed on it dust fluttered into the once clean air. Luffy coughed.

He should say goodbye to his dad. No. It's only six, he should stay awake. No.

Luffy wants nothing more than to end this horrid day. Slowly, Luffy closed his eyes and managed to drift off into sleep. Away from all his problems. If only he could sleep forever and not have to wake up to the horrible reality he calls his life.


End file.
